This invention relates generally to a roll mounting assembly for a printing press and particularly to a mounting assembly which permits adjustment of the position of said roll relative to another roll and which facilitates removal of said roll and access to the other roll.
In a web fed printing press the anilox or ink roll is often provided with a meter roll which engages the anilox roll and transfers ink from a supply reservoir to the anilox roll. The meter roll engagement pressure is adjustable and the roll is covered with a compressible elastomer material to adjust the film thickness of the ink.
Mounting the meter roll to the printing press sideframes presents a problem since the roll must be gear or belt driven and yet retain adjustment flexibility. In addition, conventional meter rolls must be removable in order to service them and in order to gain access to the anilox roll when it requires removal. Although meter rolls exist which do not require removal to gain access to the anilox roll such meter rolls still present a hinderance to the removal of the anilox roll.
This invention overcomes these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.